deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cheetah
The Cheetah, real name Barbara Ann Minerva, is a character from DC Comics. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Black Panther vs Cheetah (Completed) * Cheetah vs Blake Belladonna (Completed) * Cheetarah vs the cheetah (Completed) * Cheetah VS Tigra * Wolverine vs Cheetah (Completed) With The Legion of Doom * Legion of Doom vs Brotherhood of Evil Mutants Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Adam Taurus (RWBY) * Catwoman * Dr. Eggman * Infinite * Kraven the Hunter * Leona * Metal Sonic * Rhino * Sabretooth * Shadow the Hedgehog * Taokaka (BlazBlue) * Tigra * Venom * Wolverine History Born the heiress to a vast fortune and brought up in an all-woman commune, Dr. Barbara Ann Minerva was originally an adventurous archeologist with an interest in mythology and dangerous relics. Having met and befriended Diana Prince, Minerva acquired a ceremonial dagger that belonged to a lost Amazon tribe who worshipped a cheetah goddess of hunt who was the jailer of the plant demon Urzkartaga. When Minerva cut herself on the blade under the assumption that it give her divine power, unaware that the ritual only works if practioner is a virgin, she ended up transformed into a were-cheetah and forced into a life of crime to fund further research to find a cure while satisfying the bloodlust of her curse. But she found opposition in her former friend Wonder Woman, whose golden lasso she fancied. After being defeated by Wonder Woman, Minerva was approached by the immortal witch, Circe, who gave her a potion that transformed her permanently into the Cheetah. It also gave her full control over her powers, and the ability to take on a human appearance while still have access to all her Cheetah powers. She later became a member of the Injustice League and the Secret Society of Super-Villains. She also trained under the super-villain Zoom, who helped her enhance her super-speed. Death Battle info In either form, Minerva possesses a genius level intellect. As a were-cheetah, she possesses the power and strength to rival demigods like Wonder Woman. She can also move at fast speeds that nearly rival a Speedster's. Appearance When in human form, Barbara appears to be a normal, red-headed woman of about average years. She is physically fit and attractive. When in cheetah form, Barbara appears to be a humanoid cheetah. She still has the red hair, but she is now covered with spotted cheetah fur and has a tail. Her eyes have a cat-like look, while her ears are pointed. She has long, razor-sharp claws at the end of her fingers and toes, and has long fangs. Because of her fur, she can choose to wear clothes, but most often chooses to wear a necklace and thin belt sporting teeth and claws of her prey. Powers and Abilities * Superhuman speed - Having had her original cheetah speed enhanced by her training with Zoom, she is fast enough to fight the Flash. * Martial artist - She is an expert at hand-to-hand combat. Previous Cheetahs There have been four Cheetahs over the years, with this one being the third, Barbara Ann Minerva. The other Cheetahs were: Priscilla Rich *Debut: Wonder Woman #6 (October 1943) *Gender: Female *Affiliations: Legion of Doom, Villainy Inc. *Occupation: debutante A debutante in 1940s-era blonde Washington, Priscilla suffered from an overwhelming inferiority complex that worsen after she was shadowed by Wonder Woman during a charity event. It caused a second dominating and ruthless huntress personality to manifest, compelling Prisilla to act on her blind hatred towards Wonder Woman. She faced Wonder Woman numerous times in her day before retiring to her North Shore Maryland mansion and murdered by Minerva on the grounds of being a pretender. Having used a cheetah skin to create her costume, Priscilla uses the claws on her gloves along with other weapons, including handguns, knives, and whips. She has also used an attachment to her costume that looks like it has cheetah claws going around her left wrist, the “claws” can be fired as short-range projectiles. Deborah Domaine *Debut: Wonder Woman #274 (December 1980) *Gender: Female *Affiliations: Kobra, Secret Society of Super-Villains *Occupation: eco-activist The niece of Priscilla Rich, Deborah 'Debbie' Domaine was an ecology activist who was good friends with Wonder Woman despite her aunt's history with the Amazon. But when Priscilla was murdered by Minerva, Deborah was abducted by Kobra and brainwashed to serve as his organization's Cheetah before she was eventually able to resume her normal life. Like her aunt, Deborah used a costume. Sebastian Ballesteros *Debut: Wonder Woman Vol. 2 #170 (July 2001) *Gender: Male *Affiliations: Circe *Occupation: Business Tycoon An agent of Circe, Sebastian Ballesteros sought out Urzkartaga and convinced the demon to transfer Minerva's curse into himself. This turned Ballesteros into the first male Cheetah in service to Urzkartaga, though Minerva eventually kills Ballesteros to regain her powers and offered his blood to the Urzkartaga plant soon after. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Female Category:Comic Book Characters Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Villains Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with super speed Category:TV combatants Category:Claw Users Category:Supervillains Category:Injustice characters Category:British Combatants Category:European Combatants Category:Cats Category:Combatants created by Magic Category:Legion of Doom Members